Episode 812: Remember the Monsters?
"Remember The Monsters?" is the twelfth episode of Season Eight and the ninety sixth in the Showtime series DEXTER. It is known to serve as the series finale to the show. Synopsis After her brief gunfight with Oliver Saxon '(in which she was shot in the gut), 'Debra is left in a debilitated state. Meanwhile,' a hurricane '''is threatening 'Miami's population, and[[Dexter Morgan| '''Dexter]] is determined to end things his way (even if it means faking his own death). Plot Dexter,' Hannah', and Harrison 'make it to the airport while being pursued by 'Elway. Dexter is able to buy a backpack at a gift shop and place it near the seats, whereby Dexter informs a' flightbooker' that a suspicious man planted it there (and that something lethal may be inside it). Elway is falsely detained by airport security thereafter. Meanwhile, Miami Metro 'locates an injured 'Debra, whom they rush to The Miami Central Hospital. Dexter hears this news and goes to the hospital where she is bedridden. Dexter sits down with her in her room, explaining that this was his own fault (not Saxon's), which Debra quickly corrects and blames Clayton 'for her wound (due to his interference). In the midst of their conversation, Dexter partakes in some memories with Deb (mainly Harrison's birth), when she and him held Harrison, while remembering how Debra confided in Dexter for keeping her safe from the "monsters" during their childhood. Despite what Dexter says about it being all his fault, Debra only sees what's best for him and demands that he leave and go to be with Hannah. Dexter reluctantly does so, and then encounters Elway outside of her room...who first inquires about Debra's injury, then if Dexter is infatuated with Hannah. This causes Dexter to pin him against a wall and tell him to stay away. Elway threatens that a "storm" will be coming for him, and that there will be little escape. Once Dexter releases him, Elway instructs him to not side with Hannah.'' Meanwhile, '''Oliver Saxon hijacks a man's car (after knocking him out), and then roams around town, searching for someone to stitch up his lacerated arm (a wound that he received during his gunfight with Deb). He finds a local veteranerian, whom he holds at gunpoint and coerces to tend to his wound. The vet (in the face of a gun) reluctantly does so, and then tells Saxon that he will help with anything. Saxon sees a report about Debra, and contemplates finishing her off permanently, so demands the vet drive him to the hospital where Debra is being held. Once they arrive, Saxon cuts out the man's tongue, afterward letting him loose in the hospital to serve as a distraction. Saxon uses this distraction to sneak behind the doctors to search for Debra. Dexter, however, had prepared for Saxon's arrival and attempts to kill him, but is intercepted by Angel Batista, who holds a gun to Saxon's head and has him arrested on the spot. While incarcerated, Dexter asks to perform a GSR test on Saxon. Upon entering the cell, Dexter once again interprates his feelings about Deb's wound, claiming it to be his own fault, though still blames Saxon for his other felonies. He explains how Saxon (in one "sharp" moment), was able to take away Dexter's foolish dream of having a happy life. Saxon questions if why he's here is tell him all of this, but Dexter explains that he wishes to end Saxon's life with a pen (which he places on the table). Saxon pre-empts this and stabs Dexter in the shoulder, but he yanks the pen out and stabs Saxon's left carotid artery, causing him to fall over and exsanguinate. Dexter easily convinces Angel and Quinn that it was a self-defense (which is proven true by the police footage), however, they did not know that Dexter intended for it to go down the way it did. Afterwards, Dexter turns to his bedridden sister (who is now in a vegatative state, due to apotential bloodclot in her brain). Dexter is torn apart at seeing his sister living in this condition, and so, Dexter is forced to shut off her life-support mercifully. While all the other patients are being evacuated (due to the oncoming Hurricane Laura), Dexter carries his sister's body out to "The Slice of Life", where he takes the boat out to sea, calls Hannah one last time (informing that he loves her and Harrison), and dumps Debra's sheathed body into''' The Gulf Stream. In order to protect his son and gilfriend from himself, Dexter drives his boat directly into the hurricane...where he presumably dies amidst the storm. The storm clears out and his boat's wreckage is found far off the coast by patrols, who report this to Batista. Meanwhile, Hannah and Harrison evade Elway (who did catch up with them, but were able to get off his trail), and end up in '''Argentina. However, Hannah reads a report about Dexter's presumed fate, and she and Harrison presumably live an open-ended life. In the final scene, clumps of logs can be seen being hoarded onto large trucks, with several lumberjacks within the vicinity. One of these lumberjacks is the focus, finishing up his work and he returns to his cabin. After a hard day of work, he sits down and stares at the camera, only to reveal that it's Dexter Morgan, who is now in a new life... Category:Season Eight Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs